leap_boku_no_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Rulebook
Well alright! You're on your first step to getting the lay of the land! Let's have some ground rules! General rules *Have fun, we aren't here for roleplay to become a chore, so please, take your time and don't feel forced to post. Just don't ghost on us without a warning. *If you are involved in a thread but you don't have anything to contribute because you don't just see the point of making a post of your character just standing there, feel free to ask for a pass. *Let us know if you need a break. Let us know how long it might be. We will wish you well and welcome you back with a party. *Be respectful to one another. Our mods aren't always around to observe the chat, we hope you can treat each other well. *If you are witness to a spat between two members, take a screenshot and show it to a moderator, they will review and dole out the punishments as they see fit. *If you are involved in a spat with someone else, starting it or not, you will get a warning for fueling the flame. A fire doesn't spread if you don't through petrol on it! *You will be warned, suspended or banned depending on the severity of repeat amount of the same offense. *NO RACISM, SEXISM, AGISM, OR ANY OTHER OFFENSIVE ISM! *Lastly, I know some of you might want to be villains, but right now we aren't doing villain playable characters, this is focusing on a class at UA. That means we are all going to be heroes. That doesn't mean you have to be the perfect goodie two-shoes hero that everyone imagines. Look at Batguy, he's a lot more on the dark side of things for heroism. Or better yet, Bakugou! He's the angstiest kid around, and why is he doing the hero thing? Just to prove he's the best. You don't have to have the most honorable intentions. So just take it in stride that you can be a scumbag hero in it for the money or something. Quirk rules *Your quirks will be monitored. *We are not going to ban any quirks outright. But we are going to limit the number of certain usually banned types of quirks. *The level of power needs a proper drawback. For example, if you had a quirk that altered time. You can't stop time and continue to move around unaffected by it, that's more for a plot villain, and even then that's a stretch. What COULD be allowed would be rewinding the day to the beginning, having no memory of what happened besides having used your quirk and the muscle memory. *We are also, again, limiting the number of these quirks--Always ask if that type of quirk is taken before making your character. *All new techniques will require a page for peer review. *Please consult the quirk page for further information. Gadget rules *Gadgets, like quirks, will be monitored and scrutinized. *Every new gadget will require a page for peer review. *You will be notified if you may or may not use your gadgets for certain parts (I.E. during school tournaments) *Please consult the gadgets/costumes page for further information. Training rules * When performing a training session, you can dedicate the session toward a technique, stat points or a new gadget. You cannot lump them all together, we want to see your character grow over time. Plot zones So I want to talk about a few important things here. The Death Rule, The Escapist Rule, The Auto Pilot Rule. Death Rule: Death is not guarunteed for anyone, and is prohibited from your character dying or enemies dying (we are heroes remember) if a thread is notified that death is not enabled in it. We are focusing on story more than characters being killed. Escapist Rule: If you see this rule, know that one of the bad guys is going to escape by deus ex machina. Regardless of what you are doing or how beat up they are, they are to escape for the sake of the story to come back later. Please understand that this is all for the sake of dat sweet plot doh. Auto Pilot: A personal rule that The Great Admin is a fan of. What is this you ask? Well if your character is needed and you are taking a break from the roleplay by letting us know, we might have your character appear in cameo or as a minor npc for the sake of moving the continuity without your character not being there. You will be credited with story progression and might even receive some reward if you are nice enough about it. This is a completely optional rule and will be on every biography application as to whether you agree to this or not.